


Пробуждение Силы, или На дне

by fandom_Kylux_2016, Levitation



Series: драбблы G-PG-13 [23]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Юмор, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levitation/pseuds/Levitation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>одноактная пьеса о фандоме</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пробуждение Силы, или На дне

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды Kylux 2016 на Фандомную Битву

Дисней: Дорогой фандом, я принёс вам продолжение культовой саги! А с ним счастье, радость, веселье...  
  
Лукас: И деньги.  
  
Дисней: Джордж Джорджевич, мы же с вами уже рассчитались.  
  
Лукас: Но...  
  
Дисней: Спасибо за внимание. Дальше мы сами.  
  
_(Лукас, печально глядя на чек с девятью нулями, уходит за кулисы)_  
  
Дисней: Итак, дорогие фанаты, вот что мы наснимали.  
  
Фандом: Интересненько.  
  
Негативная часть фандома: Всё говно! Мышиный король всё испортил! Нет «Звёздных войн», кроме Оригинальной трилогии, и Лукас пророк её! Не забудем, не простим Расширенную вселенную! Рева-а-ан!..  
  
_(Буйствующую Негативную часть фандома выводят из зала, и дальше она уходит пузыриться в комментариях и на форумах)_  
  
Дисней: Итак, продолжим. Представляем вам героев. Вот хорошая девочка Рей — смелая добрая сиротка, почти как Гаечка, будущий джедай. Вот хороший мальчик Финн — он был плохим штурмовиком, но исправился и стал повстанцем. Да, в самом начале фильма, представляете? Вот бравый пилот По. Правда, мы хотели убить его ещё в первом фильме и назвали в честь панды, но гляньте, какой он милый.  
  
Фандом: Ну да.  
  
Слэшеры (заинтересованно): А и впрямь.  
  
_(Слэшеры расчехляют АО3 и Тамблер)_  
  
Фандом: А что там со злодеями?  
  
Дисней: Вот есть Кайло Бен, то есть Рен Соло, то есть Кайло Рен. В общем, крутой харизматичный юноша в сексуальных шмотках и с крашем на Дарта Вейдера.  
  
Фандом: Хм... Уши...  
  
Гетники: Ах... Волосы, рост, руки...  
  
Слэшеры: Оу... А что там у него под одеждой?  
  
_(Гетники расчехляют АО3 и Тамблер)_  
  
Дисней: Так вот, мы решили снять всё в лучших традициях Оригинальной трилогии, с Татуином — простите — Джакку, «Соколом», перестрелками, кантиной, настоящими макетами, милым дроидом...  
  
Фандом (утирая ностальгическую слезу): Да-да!  
  
Слэшеры (тянут руку): Простите, а вон там кто?  
  
Дисней: Кто? Где?  
  
Слэшеры (сверкая глазами): Вон там, рыжий такой, в чёрном пальто и начищенных сапогах стоит красивый?  
  
Дисней: Э-э, ну это проходной злодей. Мы ему даже имя не придумали.  
  
Слэшеры (заинтересованно): Ах, злоде-е-ей… Совсем плохой?  
  
Дисней: Очень. Он похож на космического нациста. И у него напряжённые отношения с Кайло Реном…  
  
Слэшеры (хищно облизываясь): Ах, отноше-е-ения…  
  
Гетники: Ой.  
  
Фандом: Бля.  
  
Дисней: Упс.  
  
_(Слэшеры азартно расчехляют АО3 и Тамблер)_


End file.
